User talk:Bard eric
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Thinkaboutthisname/Random crap I did a while ago that is random and crappy./Bard eric-20100226011841 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 04:26, February 26, 2010 Hi, man. I'm ZephyrX9. Thanks for enjoying Darkness Rising. I'll keep you updated about it! ZephyrX9 17:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the Wiki. I'm Sparrow, the admin. If you have any questions, I'm the girl to ask. Sparrowsong 18:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you read any of my stories? Welcome to the club. Warboss95 18:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What ones? Do you like them? What's your favorite so far? Sparrowsong 22:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I see you've read a warrior's soul Warboss95 02:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Thanks for mentioning some of my stories! But, Looking For Angels is by me. Just saying. Welcome to the wiki by the way! TATN / Thalia! 05:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I like your pictures. Sparrowsong 01:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I do too. TATN / Thalia! 01:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of crackfics. Have you written any? Sparrowsong 01:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bard, don't worry, this isn't like fanfiction.net - nobody flames/trolls the way idiots like Aish Sheva and The One Called Demetra do. Thinkaboutthisname thought nobody would like her stories, and they're good enough to be published. If you're not good at spelling/grammar, I'm sure somebody will be willing to help you with that (I would). I really think you should at least try. Sparrowsong 01:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Try brainstorming. "What ifs" sometimes work for me. For example... *What if Luke was married to Clarisse? *What if Thalia's real mother was Sally, making Percy her half-brother? *What if Annabeth cheated on Percy with Grover and got pregnant? *What if Percy was a son of Kronos? *What if Hermione Granger was a daughter of Athena? *What if Annabeth had joined Kronos instead of Luke? Or get yourself sugar-high on purpose and come up with a crackfic XD. I was sugar-high when I came up with Kick a Ginger Day at Camp Half-Blood. Sparrowsong 02:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Feel free to use those ideas if you want :). Good luck, and I hope you like this site! :) Sparrowsong 02:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Woah...I sure smile a lot on the internet... ':D You like New Thief? Thanks! *Hugs* Have you read The Thief Lord? Thinkaboutthisname 05:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you a Hufflepuff? I am a Gryffindor. I'm a chaser on my house Quidditch team. How 'bout you?[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 01:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) XD I'm really smart so I could be a Ravenclaw, and I'm pretty sneaky and I think Slytherines are cool. I just don't think I would be a Hufflepuff because they're supposed to be good finders and hard workers. I, can never find anything and am downright lazy. I do agree, I hate sterotypes kind of like that. Oh, I would be Poseidon because Percy is in it! I just think I would be a Gryffindor. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 20:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool movin pics. kthxbai jor elocome. kthxbai your welcome k thanks bye Yeah. My friend had the same problem. You go onto your prefrances and in the section for changing your signature, there's a box where you can fill out the box with a signature of your choice. Under that box there's a thing that you have checked off. UNCHECK IT!!!! And, voila, your siggie links to your user page! XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) That and how to colour it are explained on my talk page by Leafwhisker in the secion "Siggie" XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 19:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's sor of annoying, but it looks cool, so it's worth it. XD[[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ ]] 20:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I forgot, again.... XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It means "Daughter of Apollo" XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Google Translate. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) SAVE Yeah, please save it. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 19:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC)/ Hermione6720 Okay, thanks. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 20:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It would be cool to have everything from different points of views, but I think we need all the articles in one place or something. It's all getting very confusing. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you just want me to do all of what you have so far in my POV then? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I got it. Can I use my self-insertion character instead of my username?[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, please do! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 23:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Iansgameroom Coolness I just realized something, if we were both children of Hades, we would be half-sisters! =O Epicness! - Leafwhisker Last Relics... 00:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean, I thought I was but it turns out I was wrong. =O - Skull Last Relics... 22:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks. I'm not to familiar with that god. Pan isn't technically the god of the living either, but of the wild. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. do you think I need more on the Blogging Camp Half-Blood Bard eric's version? Well..... Currently, hell hole. Odst grievous 01:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) MPC Wiki MPC is a series (Unpublished) I used to write. (Now I write The Valley Chronicles, A MUCH better series) its about 7 girls who discover their fairies/super heros/whatever you would call it. Michael987654321 22:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Thanks! Thanks for the comment you gave on Gods of PJO! I'm probably going to add some chapters about their adventures. Juk yter 15:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Sparrowsong flamed both of them, she got what she deserved. Wicked Muse 20:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. it would not end well if we left that Warboss95 23:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't give a fuck about rules, the damn bitch broke a few anyway. Wicked Muse 23:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) THANKS thanks for an answer! oh, by the way, search for my blog post about wicked muse. waht do you vote we do? Happy now? Hi. are you happy now? I said Hi! there. It's done. 17:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Becca. THe Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki I've created it, here's the link. Link :D -Leafwhisker 00:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that you've noticed that I've noticed that this user has noticed you noticed There's a new template in town: --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll kick his @$$ now. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll punch him. The reason I'm home is cause it's my cousin's wedding and my other cousin's graduation. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) She blocked my bro. AWESOME!!! Also, I noticed that you've got 1,007 edits. My fav radio stationis 100.7 FM. Coincedientce? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Bard. When are you gonna update THe Great Disaster on THGFFW.? -Ava Daughter of Hades 00:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC)